Cat's Out of the Bag
by very-not-inanimate
Summary: Everyone loves Audrey Fulquard, so she starts a contest. AU set in either ending.


Audrey Fulquard was the most beloved person in town. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, outwardly and inwardly. Most everyone wanted to be with her. Some presented her with elaborate gifts and displays, while others pined from afar.

Seymour Krelborn was one of those pining. He was luckier than most, as he worked alongside her in the local florist. Still, he knew she would never love him. So he never tried to go after her like others did.

One day, Audrey, tired of the fighting, announced a contest. "Whoever can retrieve the necklace from my cat without causing her harm will get the chance to earn my love." She hadn't been seen since. There were doubts the cat existed, but sure enough, the next day she appeared in Audrey's front yard. She was a pretty thing, a sleek silver tabby with bright amber eyes. Around her neck was a silver necklace, adorned with a single green jewel.

Almost immediately, people began to compete. They chased and bribed the cat, but she yielded to no one.

Seymour stood back for the first few weeks. He was sure that, even if he won, she was much too good for him. But one day, it occurred to him- _She's Audrey's cat. Maybe she can be befriended._

So he crossed the street to where the silver feline waited.

"Hey," he whispered, holding his hand out. The cat backed up, but Seymour remained. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I won't even touch ya, if ya don't want me to." To his surprise, she padded up to him and sniffed his hand.

"Can I pet you?" he asked. The cat let out a small purr, and Seymour gently stroked the top of her head.

He stayed there for hours talking to the cat about everything. He didn't know why, but he felt like this cat was something special. She stayed and listened with her tail around her paws. Soon, though, the sun began to go down.

"I gotta go," he murmured. "I'll be back tomorrow, 'kay?" She rubbed up against him, and Seymour smiled slightly. "'Bye." He turned and made his way back home.

And he did come back. Every day for four months, he visited the cat. The two gained a sort of mutual trust. Every time someone tried to chase her, she would run to Seymour for protection. _Nobody's ever gone to me for protection._ He had plenty of chances to take the necklace, but it never felt right.

"Do you think Audrey would be disappointed if I ended up winning this?" he asked the cat one day. "I mean, she's the nicest, most perfect person around. And I'm ju-" The cat cut him off, climbing onto his lap and raising a paw to his mouth.

"Alright," he laughed. "No more self-deprecating talk."

A few days later, when Seymour came to see his friend, he saw a man creeping up on her. He was much bigger than him, and wore a black leather jacket. Before he could warn the cat, the man scooped her up with one hand. She flailed and hissed, but he didn't put her down.

"Stop that!" Seymour cried with a sudden boost of courage. "She clearly doesn't want you taking the necklace!"

"And what say does it have in the matter?" retorted the other.

"The whole point of this wasn't to cause her any harm!"

"I ain't hurtin' it."

"You're taking it in a violent way."

"But it ain't hurt."

"Put. Her. Down."

"Who's gonna make me?" he taunted. "You?"

"Y-Yeah!"

The man roared a laugh. "Seriously? You're, like, a foot tall! Besides, she'd never love someone like you."

Seymour gulped. He knew it was true. But he bit back, "She wouldn't love you either!"

"Why wouldn't she? I'm educated, successful, and I've got a stable job that pays well."

"And you think she cares? Audrey doesn't care about those things."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

The man laughed his horrible laugh again. "Oh, you _just do_. You think you're so sm-"

Seymour lunged at him before he could finish, knocking the other man over and letting the cat leap out of his arms. Seymour was much smaller and weaker, but he knew how to fight if need be. The man screeched in fury, slugging at Seymour, but he remained resilient. Finally, Seymour landed a kick on the other's groin. As he moaned, Seymour stood, going over to the cat.

"You okay, little gal?" he asked her. She didn't look injured, but instead stared up at him in awe. She wound herself around his legs.

"Well, I'm glad," he smiled. She bowed her head, stretching out her neck.

"Nah, no need to bow. It was the right thing to do." But she kept her head down. Seymour looked at her, and suddenly made the connection.

"You… you want me to take the necklace?"

"Mrow!" she confirmed confidently.

"Really? Me? Outta all people?"

"Mrow!" she insisted.

"You're sure."

"Mrooow."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Seymour reached down, and gently, very gently, removed the necklace. A blinding flash of light nearly knocked Seymour backward, and his glasses flew off his face. He felt around for them, then felt a gentle tap on the shoulder. He could just barely make out a figure in front of him. They handed him the glasses, and he put them on. Looking back at him was a familiar face. Seymour gasped.

"Au-Audrey?" he croaked.

"Congratulations," she smiled. "I was hoping it would be you."

"Bu-But-You-Where's the cat?" Seymour was beyond confused.

"Can I see that for a moment?" Audrey asked, gesturing at the necklace.

"Ye-Yeah, sure." He handed it to her.

"You may wanna close your eyes," she told him. He did so, and when he opened them, the cat stood in front of him, once again wearing the necklace. She looked up at him and meowed, and he connected the dots.

"You-You're the cat!" he exclaimed. She padded up to him and purred, rubbing herself against his leg. "I-I don't believe it! It-It was you all this time? Uh, here, can I take the necklace again? So you can go back to your human form?" Audrey bowed her head again, and again Seymour removed the trinket, closing his eyes. He opened them a moment later, and Audrey was in front of him again.

"Everyone always showed their best face around me," she explained. "So I used a charmed necklace to disguise myself."

"So, uh, when-when does the chance start? The, uh, the chance to win your heart, or whatever."

"You already had it."

"I already had the chance?"

"That, and you already had my heart."

"I did?" he squealed in surprise.

"You did. Even before this whole thing started. You have a good heart, and you're the only person to ever treat me like a person, even when I was a cat.

"Then why the contest?"

"I wanted it to be fair. And I knew you were smarter than everyone else. I knew you would think beyond capturing me."

"So, you're _sure_ you want me?" Seymour warned. "There are plenty'a guys who are much better lookin' an' successful than me."

"Exactly. They all think I care as much about material objects and appearance as they do. You don't. You're the only one I want." Aurey smiled sheepishly. "Was that too corny?"

Seymour shook his head vigorously. "No, not at all. It-It was nice."

Very slowly, Audrey approached him. Seymour felt his heart pound as she rested a hand on his cheek.

"I love you," she admitted. "I always have, and I always will."

"I-I love you too." Seymour felt his face fluster, but his joy outweighed it by a longshot. Softly, Audrey pulled him in and landed a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back after a few moments, a shy kind of smile on her face. Seymour ran a hand through his hair.

"I-uh-that-that was nice."

Audrey giggled. "Really nice."

"So, I-I'm assuming you want to…"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

Seymour glanced at the darkening sky. "I-I should go home now. I-I'll see you tomorrow?"

Audrey smiled brilliantly. "Of course."


End file.
